Rahu
Type of Character Sub-boss-grade vs. Other Ripmin Boss to Final Boss to regular pikmin (depending on individual) Status Alive, juvenile in age, potental leader once fully-grown Has decided to stick around in Zaliss's group, if only for a while Likely from the Fernin group of his original tribe given his abilities. Appearance A male rip-min. Stands out among standard rip-min for his skin having a bronze gleam to it (which is not without reason). He is an adolescent and hence, is not yet as large as he potentially could be. Powers His standard natural abilities are just a grade above that of a standard rip-min despite his lack of age (he's even pretty agile and fast), enough that he holds promise to be good leader material when full-grown. Being that his senses and natural instincts are sharper, he's deadly in a dark place if his target cannot see. He's abnormally tough as well. Aside from this though, he's not much different than a regular ripmin. He's a good judge of strength and power, so he typically knows when he's outmatched. Weaknesses He's only hurt easily by rip-min claws (hence why he's easier for a ripmin to handle). Effectively, he's weak against his own kind (although he can overpower most average ripmin). He can be sluggish in extreme cold. His lack of age tends to put him at a disadvantage to the experience of older ripmin. Resistances He's very durable, sturdy, and difficult to actually harm. His skin doesn't have a gleam to it for nothing; it's like metal. He's resistant to the effects of electricity, fire, and poison. He's extremely resistant to physical attack (by non-rip-min) and mental assault as well due to his strong will. Living outside of tribes has taught him intensive survival skills. He's a very light-sleeper as a result and hard to take by surprise; he seems to just sense other beings automatically sometimes. Fighting other creatures for survival like this has also assisted with his development and toughness. Immunities None Personality A bit of a rogue. He is not openly hostile to other rip-min but he can get touchy if the topic of joining a tribe is brought up. All the same though, he makes sure to show proper respect to higher authorities and will decline offers by such politely. He is unafraid of death or to defend himself should he be told "join or die". As far as he's concerned, any living thing roughly his size or smaller that is not a ripmin, he generally considers prey; in short, he's not friendly toward other species. In general, he tends to be moody and a bit surly in non-combat situations, this is a result of his somewhat jaded attitude from all the tribes that have attempted to recruit him. He likes to mind his own business, though he may get involved on a whim. He likes a good fight and tends to show just how young he really is when in a fight, doing silly things on occassion and sometimes fooling around if his opponent comes across to him as incompetent. He doesn't like feeling overly inferior or weak, which he describes as feeling like prey. History He has had many disagreements with various tribes (including the one he originates from) and perfers to fend for himself, outside of any of the various tribes as a result. He comes from a tribe that views pikmin as nothing more than prey (hence his feelings towards non-ripmin beings). His strength and potental has frequently attracted attention from various tribes overtime (in general, the lesser tribes), although he's turned all offers to join down. He's decently well-known as being a fellow who's difficult to recruit and to get him to stay put in the tribe/army. What tribe he originates from is unknown Themes Dusk Forest - Pokemon MD2 Battle: Monster's Dance -Rondo- - Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Tropes Chaotic Neutral, The Everyman (it seems this way), Supporting Protagonist (at best)...﻿ Trivia Shadow offered for me to try making a ripmin and I gave it shot. One of my decently average characters. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Ripmin Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters